Mirror Magic
by Hikari Hwang
Summary: Songfict berdasarkan lagu Magical Mirror by Rin Kagamine! ((author gabisa bikin summary - -v dibaca ya minna XD))


**Magical Mirror**

Author : Yekari

Cast : Rin Kagamine as Rin, Len Kagamine as Wizard

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Oneshot

POV : Author POV

OST/Music Background : Rin Len Vocaloid – Mahou no Kagami (Magical Mirror)

Musim semi. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, dan sinar matahari yang hangat. Dimusim seperti ini anak-anak pasti sedang sibuk bermain dan memetik bunga. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seseorang. Seorang gadis yang tinggal diloteng kecil sebuah rumah. Saat anak perempuan seumur dirinya tengah menghabiskan waktu bermain sambil memetik bunga, ia hanya bisa melihat dunia luar dari jendela kamarnya. Perempuan lemah berumur empat belas tahun dengan rambut blonde. Matanya yang biru mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepan rumahnya. Setiap melihat anak perempuan seumuran dirinya yang berlalu sambil tersenyum, ia hanya bisa menatap dan berharap kebahagiaan. Dunianya sangat sepi, sehingga ia hanya bisa berharap. Setidaknya ia ingin tersenyum seperti anak-anak didesanya.

Gadis blonde itu bernama Rin. Gadis yatim piatu dan cacat yang memimpikan kebahagiaan.

Seperti biasa ia duduk didepan jendela sambil menatap bunga-bunga liar diluar sana. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan dari cermin tua disalah satu sisi kamarnya. Gadis itu berdiri perlahan, lalu melangkah menghampiri cermin tua yang masih tertutup kain putih lusuh dibagian atasnya. Dengan langkah terseret-seret dan rasa penasaran ia mendekati cermin itu, lalu tangan kanannya menggapai ujung kain lusuh itu dan menariknya. Hidungnya terasa gatal saat menghirup udara yang tercampur debu. Entah sudah berapa lama kain itu menutupi cermin hingga debu menumpuk dengan tebalnya.

Rin hampir menjerit saat melihat refleksi seorang laki-laki dicermin itu. Bukan bayangannya, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Rin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras karena terkejut. Melihat hal itu, anak laki-laki itu tertawa. Rin menurunkan kedua tangannya, menatap anak laki-laki didalam cermin itu. "apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah. Sangat lemah hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Anak laki-laki dalam cermin itu berhenti tertawa, ekspresinya berubah canggung dalam beberapa detik, tapi seketika ia tersenyum. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ahli sihir.

Takdirnya berbalik, seiring dengan kesehariannya yang berubah.

Jika biasanya yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang beraktivitas, sekarang ia bisa tertawa dan bicara dengan orang lain. Jika biasanya ia hanya bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, sekarang ada Len yang menemaninya. Iya. Nama penyihir dibalik cermin itu Len.

"hey, apa aku bisa menyebutmu teman pertamaku?"

Rin menoleh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dengan perlahan ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri, menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh cermin.

"bisakah kau memanggil namaku?", tanya Rin sambil menyentuh permukaan cermin. Disisi yang sama, Len juga menempelkan tangannya dipermukaan cermin. Walaupun tidak bersentuhan secara langsung gadis itu bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Hanya dengan bersentuhan ia bisa mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu. sangat hangat hingga tanpa sadar air matanya berjatuhan.

"hey, apakah boleh aku mengenggammu seperti ini selamanya?", ujarnya masih dengan air mata yang berucucuran.

"selama ini aku selalu menunggu diduniaku yang kesepian"

Sang penyihir mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Penyakit gadis itu terobati, ia bisa berjalan dengan lancar lagi. Suara tawa bahagia memenuhi kamar kecil itu.

"aku memimpikan ini tadi malam, mungkin memori masa kecilku. Dulu sekali, aku seorang putri yang tinggal diistana. Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, seperti bernostalgia.", ceritanya pada sang penyihir.

Semua keinginan dan mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Setelah berakhirnya perang panjang dinegaranya beberpa orang kerajaan datang menjemputnya. Rin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat dan terjadi begitu saja. Semua yang mimpinya terkabulkan. Semua ia dapatkan berkat sang penyihir. Meskipun begitu Rin merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Ia mengatakan semua hal itu didepan cermin tua yang mencerminkan sosok seorang anak laki-laki. Ia sadar semua hal itu terjadi berkat Len. Ia lalu terdiam sambil menatap lantai selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka mulutnya.

"tolong jangan lepaskan tanganku..."

Len meraih tangan gadis yang terlihat rapuh itu. meskipun sekarang gadis itu terbalut gaun indah –bukan gaun lusuh seperti dulu- gadis itu tetap terlihat rapuh. Masih gadis bernama Rin yang selalu memimpikan kebahagiaan.

"aku berharap selamanya seperti ini, aku tidak butuh orang lain, aku hanya membutuhkanmu"

Suatu malam Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak yakin pukul berapa ia terbangun, tapi ia sangat gelisah hingga tidak bisa tidur. Gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ditepi ranjang mewah miliknya. Mata birunya menelusuri kamarnya yang besar, lalu menghela nafas. Mungkin ia merasa sangat kesepian hingga tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya akan ada Len yang menemaninya saat seperti ini. Len. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan terburu-buru ia turun dari ranjangnya lalu berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia berlari ditengah lorong besar yang sepi, tentunya pada waktu seperti ini para pelayan tidak akan berkeliaran ditempat itu. Yang ia dengar hanya suara langkahnya sendiri. Ia tahu harus menuju kemana. Sebelumnya ia pernah meminta pelayannya untuk memindahkan cermin tua dikamarnya dulu keistana, ia ingat betul pelayan itu meletakkan cermin itu diruang perpustakaan yang terletak diujung koridor yang tengah ia lewati.

Rin menghentikan larinya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia berlari hingga hanya berlari sebentar saja membuatnya merasa selelah ini. ia mendorong pintu besar itu dan bergegas masuk lalu menutupnya lagi. ia tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Len dicermin tua itu.

"mimpi sang gadis yang kesepian sudah terwujud, aku harus pergi secepatnya"

Rin menghampiri cermin itu dengan langkah yang gontai. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan bingung.

"Kumohon , jangan pergi", ucapnya lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"mantranya akan patah jika aku tidak pergi", jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu, gadis itu sedang mempertahankan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu", ucapnya lagi dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal!", gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Kali ini ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu deras dari kedua matanya.

"jangan pergi"

"jangan menangis", Len mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memohon agar laki-laki itu tidak pergi.

Len menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memasang senyum diwajahnya. "cermin adalah 'dunia yang terbalik', takdir kita sangat berlawanan dan tidak mungkin bisa bersama". Rin menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang kau berikan padaku. Senyummu dan air matamu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, karna itu aku minta kau berjanji satu hal padaku..."

Len menghentikan kalimatnya, menyentuh permukaan cermin dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia lalu tersenyum lagi.

"tolong jangan lupakan aku"

Bersamaan dengan itu permukaan cermin lainnya pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Rin hanya bisa memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin sambil meremas gaun tidurnya. Matanya merah dan terus mengalirkan cairan bening yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar tidak terisak. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat beriringan dengan buliran bening yang terus jatuh dari kedua matanya. Kakinya yang telah kembali normal terasa lemas.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri didepan cermin tua itu sambil menangis. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang refleksi dirinya dicermin. Dirinya. Bukan anak laki-laki itu.

Rin mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk menyentuh permukaan cermin. Dingin. Tidak hangat seperti setiap ia menempelkan tangannya. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Cermin itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali menjadi cermin tua. Tidak ada lagi 'dunia dibalik cermin' yang bisa ia lihat dan rasakan.

Masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menempelkan kepalanya pada cermin itu. Dikepalanya terbayangkan sosok Len yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Rin memejamkan matanya sambil mengucapkan permohonan didalam hatinya, berharap suaranya masih bisa sampai kedunia itu. Dunia dibalik cermin. Dunia tempat sang penyihir.

_kuharap aku bisa bersamamu selamanya. Walaupun kau tidak memiliki sihir, aku ingin berada disisimu. Jadi kumohon, temui aku sekali lagi. Aku akan selalu memoles cermin tua ini dan selalu menunggu. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini._


End file.
